


Oblivious

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But not really cause Wanda is Sokovian, Clueless Vision, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tags may be updated as I go, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: Wanda finally summons up the courage to flirt with Vision. He doesn't quite catch on right away.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 84
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by this post: https://incorrectvisionquotes.tumblr.com/post/186656615230/at-a-bar-woman-winks-so-whats-a-girl-gotta and, well, since I recently graduated I decided to write a celebration fic.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> WARNING: the rating might change upwards in the future because I'm still not 100% sure where I'm going with this fic, and knowing me, there's quite a big possibility that it might turn into smut.

Wanda twirled the liquid in her glass as she stared somewhere far away. She half contemplated sloshing it around a bit with her powers but quickly decided against it.

They were in public, the less attention she drew towards herself, the better.

She sighed.

Why had she let the team talk her into this?!

It was all Stark's fault. He had insisted they should all “go out and bond,” as if they couldn’t do that at the compound.

She couldn’t even get a drink here, even though she was more than old enough in Sokovia...

Wanda silently scoffed at the fact. People in the States could vote, drive or get married at her age, but lord forbid they wanted to have some alcohol at 20.

“What’s got you all sourfaced?” Nat asked, smirking.

Wanda simply shrugged her shoulders. What could she say?

She was bored, the music was too loud and certainly not her style, and the one person she really wanted to talk to was currently deep in conversation with Steve.

Nat followed her gaze just as Steve was dragged away for more autographs and selfies.

Wanda didn’t have to look away from Vision to know that her teammate-turned-friend's eyes were shining with mischief.

“You know, I’ve already smuggled two drinks for you, I think it’s time for you to ask someone else.”

“Nat...” Wanda sighed, even though she knew no amount of complaining would save her. “He’s not going to break the rules.”

“I didn’t specify _who_ you should ask,” Nat countered, smiling like a Cheshire cat now.

Wanda willed herself not to shy away from her gaze and hoped that Nat would attribute the blush on her cheeks to the drinks she’d had. It was a weak hope though.

“Besides, if there’s anyone he’d break the rules for, it’s you,” Nat insisted. She rolled her eyes when Wanda stayed silent for too long. It was clear that they both had a thing for each other, but Wanda was too stubborn and Vision too shy to make a move. All they needed was a little push.

“Just go!” she demanded, nudging the younger woman with her shoulder until she huffed and downed her drink.

“Fine...” Wanda conceded, getting up from the barstool and fixing her dress.

She set off towards him, eyes drinking in his fine form as he sat in the booth. She wondered if the white button down shirt was made from real cotton or he created it the way he did his uniform. She tried _not_ to wonder how it would feel under her fingers while she was getting it off him.

Huh. Perhaps those two cocktails were affecting her a bit more than she had thought.

Regardless. She was perfectly in control.

Still, the closer she got to him, the more brave she suddenly felt. How would he react if she finally dared to flirt a bit?

Would it make things weird between them?

 _Well, I can always blame it on the alcohol_ , Wanda thought, before letting a flirtatious smile spread over her face.

“So, what’s a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?” she asked, leaning above him at the entrance to the booth, before ending the question with a wink.

“Well, you just ask at the bar for one and exchange it for money,” Vision replied and Wanda chuckled, slightly shaking her head.

That sweet man was way too innocent to recognize her intentions for what they were.

Perhaps it was for the best.

“Thanks, I’ll do that,” she replied with a small smile as she sat down next to him. “I guess I’m having a soda for the rest of the evening.”

“Oh, you meant an alcoholic beverage!” Vision exclaimed. “Well, I believe you are still not old enough to get one of those,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“I _am_ in Sokovia and most of the world,” she countered, raising one eyebrow in challenge.

Wanda watched as Vision’s irises twirled in thought and all she wanted to do was to lean in closer to him and his warmth, inhale his scent.

She barely suppressed the need to groan. It was hard enough to ignore her feelings for him while completely sober, now it was nearly impossible.

What were her feelings exactly? She never quite dared to explore them or admit them, not even to herself, but her thoughts and reactions to him couldn’t lie, despite her denial. She was closer to him than to any other teammate, he was her best friend, but for some time now she wanted him to become more than that.

Her inner musings were interrupted by Vision’s nod as he finally decided what to do about her drink.

“I am technically not old enough to get an alcoholic beverage either, but I will attempt to procure one for you,” he informed her and she smiled before getting up so he could exit the booth.

Wanda’s gaze stayed on him as he made his way to the bar. The combination of red and vibranium on the bits of skin that were visible stood out beautifully against the colorless, shapeless mass of people. The only thing she could see was him.

* * *

Nat smirked and held out her hand expectantly as she watched Vision leave towards the bar.

Sam sighed but started to reach for his wallet until he saw the bartender shake his head.

“He’s going back empty handed,” Sam protested but Nat only put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

“He couldn’t get it because he’s technically not 21 either, but the bet was he would try. Now pay up!” she demanded.

Sam could do nothing but comply.

* * *

“Wanda, I apologize, I was not able to get your drink,” Vision said, looking so much like a sad puppy that Wanda just wanted to wrap him up in her arms and never let him go.

“That’s alright Vizh. It’s the thought that counts,” she assured him, scooting over so he could sit next to her.

 _This is good_ , Wanda thought, _this will make it easier for me not to just lean in, just a bit, towards those oh-so-inviting lips_...

She realized she was unconsciously doing just that and firmly gripped the table in front of her.

Vision, thankfully, didn’t seem to notice her inner turmoil and they fell into pleasant conversation, as they always did.

Wanda was just starting to relax, convinced that everything would be alright, when Nat dropped by and laid another piña colada in front of her.

Wanda wanted to groan and beg her to take it away, but how could she do that without admitting why? Hadn’t that been the reason she went to Vision, to get a drink?

She certainly wasn’t going to say anything to either Nat or Vision, so she plastered on a fake smile and thanked her before sinking deeper into the cushioned seat.

This was going to be a long night...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to turn on comment moderation on all of my fics.
> 
> It might take a bit longer for your comments and my replies to become visible, but please don't let that discourage you from letting me know what you think :)

Vision looked up from his book when he realized he wasn’t retaining enough information.

He didn’t need to rest often, so in the recent months he had taken to learning Sokovian while the rest of his teammates slept. That is, of course, if he wasn’t keeping Wanda company during their many late-night conversations.

Thoughts of Wanda were exactly what was keeping him from concentrating on the book in front of him.

Wanda usually occupied his thoughts on average 14.3 times more than his other teammates, but the past three days she had been on his mind almost constantly.

He replayed their interactions at the bar for the 72nd time in as many hours but he still couldn’t pinpoint what made them different than their previous interactions.

Her attire was more revealing than usual, and he had to stop his eyes from wandering numerous times that night, but that couldn’t be it. He always found her beautiful, no matter what she wore.

Was it the fact that he had attempted to get her a drink despite knowing it was illegal? Vision doubted it. He was perfectly aware that Wanda had tried alcohol before and that the age requirement in her own country was 18. It was logical that she would be unhappy with suddenly losing that right, and bending the rules a little bit was a small price for seeing her smile.

Having discarded that option, he then thought over the topics of their conversation, but those didn’t diverge too much from their normal talks either.

And yet something... Something was different.

Vision wanted to sigh in frustration but managed to control the urge. The only person that could help him understand, the one person he turned to whenever he found certain aspects of humanity confusing, was now at the center of his confusion.

Suddenly, realization hit him.

It wasn’t so much _what_ she said, but _how_ she said it. He had seen it multiple times in movies his teammates invited him to watch.

He replayed their interactions again in this new light and felt his breath catch in his throat.

Her body language, the tone of her voice and the suggestive words all matched what Sam had called “flirting.”

The real question was _why_.

A quick Google search assured him that there were many reasons for a person to flirt, but there was no way to know what was _hers_.

Was it just a way for her to have some fun? Was it the influence of the alcohol she had been having that night?

The least likely, but the most wonderful possibility, was that she found him attractive.

He almost dismissed the thought as soon as it came to him. How could she possibly think that? He was so different from everyone else. “A freak,” “a robot,” “an iPhone,” “an abomination,” he had been called those and many other names, but not by her. Never by her.

Vision felt at a loss when he thought about how to proceed. It felt like his circuits were failing him.

Should he simply ignore his revelation? Should he ask her about it? How would she react?

Vision didn’t know.

He didn’t want to let hope bloom in his chest. It was very likely that her actions didn’t mean what he wanted them to mean. What he had wanted ever since he finally realized why her words and actions had such a profound effect on him, the magnitude of which was incomparable to what he felt about any other person.

Vision finally lost his internal battle and sighed. He didn’t know whether to follow his brain and do nothing out of fear of consequences, or follow his heart and risk having it broken.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on learning anymore, so he put his book away and headed towards the training area to try and clear his mind.

He wasn’t sure if it would help, but he would practice as long as he needed. Their first training session was at 7 AM and, if necessary, he would stay there until then.

He hoped morning would bring some clarity.


	3. Chapter 3

Wanda couldn’t sleep.

No matter how much she tossed and turned, sleep just wouldn’t come to her.

After a while she gave up and got out of her bed.

She quickly pulled on some pajama shorts under the oversized t-shirt she had been lying in and went to make herself some tea.

Wanda usually liked the peace and quiet of the early morning hours, but tonight she felt the silence suffocating her as she drank her tea in the eerily quiet compound.

She glanced up at the clock and sighed.

2:38 AM.

It was already quite late and they had an early training session in the morning.

After debating on whether to try and get some rest or simply give up on it, she chose the latter, knowing that it was just one of those days.

She set off towards Vision’s bedroom and softly knocked.

She self-consciously checked her appearance while she waited, knowing it revealed much more than the sweatpants she usually wore while they talked, but the thought was soon replaced by worry. Vision never took this long to open the door.

Wanda silently entered the room but found it empty. She frowned. Where could he be?

She decided to sit on his bed and wait for a while.

She settled in comfortably and smiled as she remembered all the times he had phased through the thin wall separating her room from his and almost caught her in compromising positions before she instilled it in him to knock.

She forced herself not to dwell on the reason _why_ their rooms were so close together and so far from other rooms. It was in the past, and the team no longer felt wary around the two of them, but the memories still hurt sometimes.

Nevertheless, it was one of the reasons that the two of them, the outcasts, managed to become as close as they were. For that, she was thankful.

After a while Wanda gave up on waiting. She decided to go blow off some steam in the training area.

She was about to enter the large gym when she heard a noise coming from inside. It was probably one of her teammates, despite the late (or, well, early) hour, but she let her powers flow to her fingers just in case before she entered and came face to face with...

“Vizh?” she called, surprised. _So that’s where he was_ , she thought with a smile, and it took her a few moments to realize he seemed almost... startled?

“Vizh, is everything alright?” she asked when she didn’t receive any sort of acknowledgement, only wide-eyed staring.

That seemed to return his ability to speak, but only partially.

“Uh... W-Wanda, yes... Yes it is,” he said and Wanda felt a frown forming. She had never heard him stutter before. In any other circumstance it would have been adorable, but right now she was concerned.

“Are you sure? You know you can tell me everything, right?” she asked, gently placing her hand on top of his arm. The action made Vision take in a shaky breath and confused her even more.

“I...” Vision started, but stopped again, seemingly to think about what to say next. He had never acted like this before, especially not with her, and Wanda was tempted to just reach out with her powers and see what was on his mind, but she would never violate his privacy like that.

“I am uncertain,” he finally said. After a pause, he added: “but I do trust you. Completely.”

He took her hand and carefully laid it on his forehead. The look in his eyes was so sincere, and Wanda had to fight to control her rampant heartbeat.

She had never done this before. Not after _that_ time.

He had offered, yes. _Look again_ , he had challenged, with an intense look that had sent tingles all over her body.

She was going to take him up on that offer, but there was no time. And then... then her world had changed.

The day that she became an Avenger, the day that she lost a part of her soul, she had sworn she would never use _that_ aspect of her powers again. Not unless it was absolutely necessary.

But here Vision was, pleading her with his eyes to finally say yes and look into his soul. Because as much as he doubted it sometimes, Wanda knew he had one.

"Please, let me show you," he whispered, the silent plea breaking her resolve.

She willed her hand to stop shaking and nodded. He was the only person she would do this for.

“I’ll stop right away if you want me to,” she silently promised, before allowing her mind to enter his.

Unlike the violence from the last time, the first glance at his mind now felt like being submerged in an endless ocean; vast, a bit intimidating, but breathtakingly beautiful.

Still, old habits, the ones that years of HYDRA torture had engrained in her, die hard. Despite all the beauty, the first thing she was drawn to were his fears.

There were a couple, but one was currently at the forefront of his mind. Fear of... her reaction? To what?

Was _she_ the reason he was acting so strangely?

She quickly checked if he was still comfortable with what she was doing before proceeding to look deeper.

The realization came to her with a gasp.

 _He knew_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this went in a different direction than what some of you expected, but I hope you still enjoyed it :)


	4. Chapter 4

Wanda’s presence caught him off guard. Vision hadn’t even gotten near to processing the revelation that Wanda had flirted with him, let alone deciding what to do about it.

When he failed to respond with his usual smile, a smile only she managed to evoke, her eyes filled with concern, concern for him, and Vision was suddenly certain that, regardless of whether she felt the same or not, she would never make fun of his feelings.

And he had feelings for her, that much was clear to him.

He had briefly entertained trying to devise his own way to flirt with her the next time they were together, to gauge her reaction, but before he could even think of the possible lines she was there, in front of him, in a sleep attire that would undoubtedly stay burned in his mind's eye for days, maybe even months to come.

Had he not been distracted by thoughts of her, he would have heard her approach, would have prepared for it, but as it was, he had been so startled by her presence that all words had failed him. In the end, he did the one thing he was capable of, invited her to see for herself and try to make sense of his thoughts and feelings.

He trusted her completely and knew she wouldn’t hurt him. Besides, he had always wondered what she would see, how different he would feel from the humans whose minds she had explored before.

And, most importantly, he hoped he would be different than the monster she had seen the first time she had used her powers on him.

Having Wanda inside his mind felt unusual but not uncomfortable. He was perfectly aware of her presence, but she wasn’t making him see or relive the things she saw, she was just exploring.

Her gentle brush against his consciousness was comforting, and Vision knew he could easily get used to the sensation. He just hoped she would feel comfortable enough to do it again after she became aware of his feelings for her.

Vision’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard Wanda gasp and, suddenly, she was gone from his mind.

Vision winced slightly at the loss and watched in confusion as Wanda’s hands flew to her lips.

“Oh god, Vizh, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable, or worse, afraid,” she uttered rapidly, and Vision felt his confusion deepen.

“Wanda, I am not afraid,” he stated with a slight frown.

He wasn’t. At least, he didn’t believe it had been the dominant emotion in his mind. The strongest feeling had been hope, hope that was slowly waning in the face of her panic.

“You don’t have to say that to make me feel better, Vizh. I saw it, Vision, I saw your fear, and at its root was my flirting. I promise I’ll let it go, I won’t let my feelings come in between us, I-“

Hope flared to life again at the mention of her feelings, but he got a sinking feeling in his chest at the direction she was going.

Both the movies he had watched and his own instincts told him that he needed to make her stop, let her know that he had feelings for her too.

He wracked his brain for the appropriate words, but he could not find any that would adequately describe what she meant to him.

“Wanda... What does a synthetic being have to do to get a drink,” he blurted out, adding: “from you” after a small pause.

He wanted to wince because of the fact that he had only reused her own line, but he focused all of his energy on keeping his displeasure with himself contained. He could not risk her misunderstanding his reaction.

“What?” she whispered, her lips forming in a soft “o” shape, before letting out a sound that he had labelled the most beautiful sound in the world the moment he first heard it.

Her joyful giggle rang in the empty training area and her eyes brightened as she looked up at him.

“Well, all he has to do is ask for what he wants. What do you want, Vision?” she asked after a few moments, a big smile still on her face.

He opened his mouth to explain that he had no need for liquids and, therefore, no drink preferences, before the way she was looking at him made him realize she was asking about more than that.

What did he want?

He wanted more than he could describe with words. He wanted to explore their mutual feelings, give her more than his friendship, whatever his synthetic being was capable of giving. And he wanted to be there for her, in whichever capacity she needed him to be.

Despite his extensive knowledge of the English language, words simply wouldn’t come to him. He felt like nothing he could say would be enough to express what he truly meant.

He finally settled on: “May I kiss you, Wanda?” hoping that he could show her that her feelings were reciprocated through a gesture so intimate that it would leave no doubt about his intentions.

He whispered the words, suddenly uncertain. What if he had misunderstood her words and reactions? What if she didn’t feel the same after all?

Wanda’s face brightened, dispelling his doubts in an instant. She had moved away but was now slowly advancing towards him and Vision was mesmerized by the way her eyes were shining.

Vision knew that he shouldn’t be able to feel the things her closeness was making him feel, that there was no real blood rushing through his synthetic body, but it didn’t change the fact that the physical manifestations of the anticipation, love and desire he had for her felt just as potent as the psychological ones.

She was close to him now, close enough to touch, and he felt his arms wrap around her of their own accord.

She hummed in response to his touch, closing her eyes but not stopping on her quest to get as near to him as possible.

Vision had attempted to keep the touch respectful, but his hands slipped towards the small of her back as she moved closer and her breath hitched. She pulled at her t-shirt, making it slip out of his grasp, and his hands suddenly made contact with her bare skin.

His head was spinning, the sensation making his mind fill with thoughts he had always fought to suppress around her, but the twinkle in her eyes made him feel like maybe, just maybe, those thoughts were shared.

She wrapped her own arms around his neck, nails lightly scratching at his nape, and Vision felt like his heart would jump out of his throat, like the breath he had been holding would never find the strength to finally leave him…

“Yes,” she whispered, standing up on the tips of her toes and melding her body to his, “yes, you may.”

The moment his lips touched hers Vision knew that, synthetic or not, he was the luckiest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well peeps, this is it, at least for now.
> 
> I might decide to continue it in the future, so feel free to bookmark it if you want, but I have no plans for it at the moment.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
